The Boyfriend Tag
by SASTF141
Summary: Stan and Kyle decide, for their first YouTube video, to do the infamous Boyfriend tag


The Boyfriend Tag

 **Sooooo…I've seen and read 3 of these kinds of fics, BUT I really like them so I'm doing my own, I'll try to make it so I'm not copying but I don't see how I can change them that much.**

 **Anyway…Both Stan and Kyle are 16 in this.**

 **Enjoy!**

…

"Are we really doing this for our first video?" 16 year old Kyle asks his boyfriend of 4 years, Stan.

"Yep, I want everyone to know your mine" Stan says with a small grin towards Kyle.

Kyle sighs and returns his boyfriends smile. They both sit at Stan's desk in front of his computer.

"Ready?" Stan asks, Kyle leans over and kisses his cheek and nods.

Stan turns the camera on and begins speaking.

"HEY EVERYONE!" Stan gives the cheesiest grin to the camera

"Really? That's how we're gonna start this everytime?" Kyle smirks at his boyfriend.

"Hell yeah! Anyway I'm Stan and this hot piece of ass is my adorable boyfriend Kyle!"

Kyle's face darkens three shades of red "DUDE!"

Stan laughs at his boyfriends reaction "Calm down, I'll edit that out"

"You better"

"Well, as this is our first video, I thought it would be a good idea to do the boyfriend tag so lets go!" Stan says excitedly. He brings up the questions on his computer

Where did we meet?

"Oh boy, we've known each other since Kindergarden" Stan Begins.

"Yeah, our parents where friends well before we actually met, so I guess we became default friends then" Kyle chimes in.

"That's it I think, next question!"

Where was our first date?

"That was to Shakey's wasn't it?" Kyle questions.

"Yeah, about an hour after I asked you out"

"haha, yeah. We haven't gone in ages, wanna go after this?" Kyle asks.

"Are you asking me on a date Broflovski?" Stan asks with a mischievous grin.

"Maybe, go to the next question douche" Kyle says.

What was your first impression of me?

"I thought you were pretty cool I guess, you gave me your cookie at Christmas when Cartman said Jews aren't allowed to have Christmas cookies"

"Oh wow, yeah I remember that. I actually have a picture of us in Kindergarden"

"What? Really?"

Stan goes to grab a box from under his bed and pulls out a picture. He comes back to the desk and shows Kyle.

"OMG! Look how little we were"

Stan grabs the photo and shows the camera.

"I'm the kid in the blue and red hat and Kyle's the one in the green ushanka"

"Dude, I think that puke down your top haha"

"Probably cause I thought you were sooooo pretty" Stan grins at his boyfriends blushing face.

"Next question"

When did you meet the family?

"Umm I think we can skip this one, it's pretty obvious" Kyle says.

How long have we been together?

"4 years on the 20th December this year at 1:34pm" Stan announces.

"Dude…you remembered the time as well"

"It's as important as the date my love"

"Wow, that's quite cute actually…Umm next question" Kyle says blushing.

Our first road trip?

"We got up to a lot of shit when we were younger, so we ended up travelling a bit" Stan starts.

"The furthest we went was another planet to get starving marvin back home" Kyle adds.

"That was a weird one…next question"

What was the first thing you noticed about me?

"Wow, ok, for me I think it was Kyle's eyes. I could never forget those emerald eyes"

"It was Stan's smile; he has such a gorgeous smile"

Stan smiles at his Jewish boyfriend

"See" Kyle grabs Stan's head and points to his smile. Stan laughs and moves them onto the next question.

Who said 'I Love You' first?

"That was Stan. It was our year anniversary and we had a picnic down at Starks pond. At sunset he pulled out this commitment ring saying he'll never leave me and that I'm the love of his life. There were a lot of tears that night…from me mostly" Kyle explains.

"We lost our virginity to each other that night as well" Stan chimes in.

"DUDE! THEY DIDN'T NEED TO KNOW THAT!"

Stan laughs at his little outburst. Kyles face is on fire.

What is my favourite Music?

"I like Panic!, Fall out boy, that kind of music" Stan says.

"I'm more dubstep and Rnb" Kyle says.

What is my favourite Sports team?

"Denver Broncos!" They both say.

"Next" Kyle says

"Okay this will be the last one because we both have homework to do"

Do you see yourself marrying your gf/bf?"

"Well…yeah I do" Stan shyly says.

Kyle smiles lovingly at him "Really?"

Stan just nods

"I Love you so much Stan"

"I love you too Ky"

They both lean in for a loving passionate kiss.

After 20 seconds they pull away blushing as they realise the camera is still on.

"Umm till next time I guess" Stan nervously says.

He reaches over and turns the camera off.

"That was fun" Stan says.

"Yes…now as you said we have homework" Kyle smirks.

"Woah…Kyles wait, I was just joking"

Kyle laughs hard. "I don't care my love…Come on"

…

 **This isn't my best, and it is a little rushed.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Please leave a fav and review if you liked it.**

 **Till next time**

 **Cya! xxx**


End file.
